pop_culture_scrapbookfandomcom-20200213-history
BRIT Awards 2018
The 2018 BRIT Awards took place on February 21 2018 and was broadcast live from London's O2 Arena on ITV. Nominations British Male Solo Artist - In Association With Apple Music * Ed Sheeran Asylum, Warner Music UK * Liam Gallagher Warner Bros, Warner Music UK * Loyle Carner Amf, Universal Music UK * Rag'N'Bone Man Best Laid Plans/Columbia, Sony Music UK * Stormzy Merky, Distributor: Ada British Female Solo Artist - In Association With Apple Music * Dua Lipa Warner Bros, Warner Music UK * Jessie Ware Island/Pmr Records, Universal Music * Kate Tempest Fiction Records, Universal Music * Laura Marling More Alarming., Kobalt * Paloma Faith Rca, Sony Music UK British Group * Gorillaz Parlophone, Warner Music UK * London Grammar Ministry Of Sound, Sony Music UK * Royal Blood Warner Bros, Warner Music UK * Wolf Alice Dirty Hit, Dirty Hit * The Xx Young Turks, Xl Beggars * British Breakthrough Act * Dave * Dua Lipa Warner Bros, Warner Music UK * J Hus Black Butter, Sony Music UK * Loyle Carner Amf, Universal Music UK * Sampha Young Turks, Xl Beggars Critics’ Choice * Jorja Smith - Winner! * Mabel Polydor, Universal Music * Stefflon Don Polydor, Universal Music Brits Global Success Award * identified by the global sales success in the calendar year of a British artist. British Producer Of The Year * Steve Mac - Winner! British Single * Calvin Harris Ft Pharrell Williams/Katy Perry/Big Sean Feels Columbia, Sony Music UK * Clean Bandit Ft Zara Larsson Symphony Atlantic, Warner Music UK * Dua Lipa New Rules Warner Bros, Warner Music UK * Ed Sheeran Shape Of You Asylum, Warner Music UK * J Hus Did You See Black Butter, Sony Music UK * Jax Jones Ft Raye You Don'T Know Me Polydor, Universal Music * Jonas Blue Ft William Singe Mama Positiva, Universal Music * Liam Payne Ft Quavo Strip That Down Capitol, Universal Music * Little Mix Touch Syco Music, Sony Music UK * Rag'N'Bone Man Human Best Laid Plans/Columbia, Sony Music UK Mastercard British Album Of The Year * Dua Lipa Dua Lipa Warner Bros, Warner Music UK * Ed Sheeran ÷ Asylum, Warner Music UK * J Hus Common Sense Black Butter, Sony Music UK * Rag'N'Bone Man Human Best Laid Plans/Columbia, Sony Music UK * Stormzy Gang Signs & Prayer Merky, Distributor: Ada British Artist Video Of The Year :Top Ten Identified By Youtube/Vevo Views. winner identified during live social vote during TV broadcast on 21 February 2018. * Anne-Marie Ciao Adios Asylum/Major Tom's, Warner Music UK * Calvin Harris Ft Pharrell Williams/Katy Perry/Big Sean Feels Columbia, Sony Music UK * Clean Bandit Ft Zara Larsson Symphony Atlantic, Warner Music UK * Dua Lipa New Rules Warner Bros, Warner Music UK * Ed Sheeran Shape Of You Asylum, Warner Music UK * Harry Styles Sign Of The Times Columbia, Sony Music UK * Jonas Blue Ft William Singe Mama Positiva, Universal Music * Liam Payne Ft Quavo Strip That Down Capitol, Universal Music * Little Mix Touch Syco Music, Sony Music UK * Zayn And Taylor Swift I Don'T Wanna Live Forever (Fifty Shades Darker Soundtrack) Rca/Republic Records, Sony Music/Universal Music International Male Solo Artist * Beck EMI, Universal Music * Childish Gambino Glassnote, Universal Music * Dj Khaled Black Butter/We The Best, Sony Music UK * Drake Cash Money/Republic Records, Universal Music * Kendrick Lamar Interscope, Universal Music International Female Solo Artist * Alicia Keys Rca, Sony Music Uk * Björk One Little Indian/Universal Music * Lorde Virgin, Universal Music * P!nk Rca, Sony Music UK * Taylor Swift EMI, Universal Music International Group * Arcade Fire Columbia , Sony Music Uk * Foo Fighters Columbia, Sony Music UK * Haim Polydor, Universal Music * The Killers EMI, Universal Music * LCD Soundsystem Columbia/Dfa, Sony Music Uk Category:TV programmes Category:ITV programmes Category:Music TV programmes